Changed
by natalieiam
Summary: Starts in Episode 14. My own twisted version. Tae-Kyung tells Minam to leave and she does.


**A/N. So recently I became upset with You're Beautiful. I love all the actors and characters and everything from this drama. For those who don't know, You're Beautiful is a Korean drama about a woman who was to become a nun, pretends to be her twin brother (who is having eye surgery). She has to join a boy band and pretend to be her brother. Its a really good drama. Anyways this starts off around the end of episode 14.**

**Chapter One.**

"Do you want to insist it's not true? My son Tae-kyung may not have understood, but he acknowledged it. That's why he remade this song. I told you I saw you once as children. If your father hadn't died early, I could have become your mother. Tae-kyung knows that, too. …But you didn't tell him you're Jae-hyun's daughter, did you? Does he know that you know he's my son? If you didn't say that, you must not have told him that I know you're a girl." Hwa-ran screamed at me.

"I didn't mean to deceive him." There wasn't anything I could say to that. No explanation would be enough.  
>"Tell him that. See if he believes you." She smirked.<p>

At that moment there was sound coming from the hall and I turned around to see Tae-kyung. I saw the way that he looked at both of us. And before I could utter a word Hwa-ran spoke "This girl is the daughter of the man I loved. She says she didn't intend to deceive you." It sounded pitiful, even to her own ears.

I let the tears fall from my eyes. "Is the reason you wanted to deny it because of my son?" She turned me to face her once again. "Recognize the truth and give up." I wiped away my tears and chased after Tae-kyung.

He was already in his car by the time I got out of the hotel. Luckily, there was a taxi there. I quickly got in and gave him the address of the studio. _Mother Superior, please allow me to explain everything to him. Please let him listen to my words. _Feeling my cheeks wet, I wiped them again and forced myself to cry. _All the lies had finally caught up to me, and the person that I love is the one that gets hurt the most._

Paying the taxi I ran to catch to Tae-kyung. "Tae-kyung! Tae-Kyung!" I screamed from the lobby. "Wait!" He calmly went up the stairs, ignoring me. I finally caught to him and grabbed his arm, "Please let me explain!"  
>"Explain what? All you ever did from the very beginning was lie. Don't be where I can see you. I don't want to see you." He said as he pulled away from me.<p>

I felt my knees give as I fell to the floor. I yelled once again, "Tae-kyung! Please! Please!" But he kept on walking and I knew that it was truly over. I sat there crying, I don't know for how long. But eventually I shakily stood up.

I took the long way home, postponing what was the inevitable. I quietly made my way to my room and started to pack my belongings, taking great care in my most precious objects, the ring and the small statue from the convent. I finished packing and made my way down the stairs, saying goodbye to Jolie was hard and I couldn't imagine saying goodbye to Jeremy and Shinwoo. Blinking away my traitorous tears I got into the waiting taxi.

On the long ride to the airport I decided to text my goodbyes, and started with Mr Mah. _**Mr Mah. I thank you for taking care of me and taking care of my brother. But I can no longer keep pretending to be a man. I am leaving. I'm sorry. Unless its concerning my brother, please don't contact me. Thank you.**___I reread the message before sending the message. Coordinator Wang is next, _**Kko Di. I am leaving but, I want to thank you for keeping my secret, for letting me wear such nice clothes, and for making me feel pretty. Thank you for your kindness. **_Before I could start off my next message I got a reply from Kko Di. _**Mi Nyeo, I already miss you. Do what you gotta do girl, and if you need anything, absolutely anything from eye liner to a designer dress don't hesitate to call me first. Love ya!**___

I smiled at her message and realized that I had arrived at the airport. I thanked and paid the driver and started to look for the flight schedule. I saw that there were a few flights departing within the hour, with just enough time for me to change, grab something to eat and get through the security gates. I quickly changed into fitted jeans, a stripped tank with a sweater and some sneakers. I parted and combed my hair in a more feminine way before dumping my old clothes in the trash. I smiled at myself in the mirror and felt so free. I walked to a desk attendant and bought a ticket to Rome, Italy. Even though I don't want to be a nun anymore, I could stay at the convent for awhile and then figure out things from there.

I grabbed instant noodles from the small convenient store and a bag of Twinkies and sat to enjoy my last Korean meal. Letting the noodles cool off I texted Jeremy and Shinwoo. _**Oppa! I'm sorry but, I can not continue to be a member of ANJell, I was just reserving the spot. I will miss you both (and Jolie). Take care and please look after my brother, he can be stubborn at times. I love you both and wish you the best! P.S I will cut my phone off so please don't try to contact me. Fighting!**_

__I finished eating happily, well almost happily. I ignored the ball of guilt and pain in my heart but, I prayed that it would hurt less as the distance between Tae-Kyung grew. I threw my trash away and made my way through the gates into a seat by the window. There was a few minutes before we started boarding and I decided to send my last message. _**I know that you are not ok and I am sorry that I was the one that hurt you, it was never! my intention. I hope that one day you find it in your heart to forgive me. I am sorry that I was such a burden. Take care of yourself. Goodbye.**_

___"Flight 345, Seoul, Korea to Rome, Italy. Now boarding." _Making sure that I had everything I made my way to the short line. My new life starts now.

#

Mr. Mah took off his glasses rereading the text message. "I read it right. Sister, has left A.. But why?" He remained quiet for a few moments, lost deep in thought. "I'm sure Tae-kyung had something to do with her disappearing. My poor girl, she must be heartbroken." He quickly opened his laptop and decided that the best thing he do was to get Mi Nam back to Korea before any one finds out where he has been for the last month.

Mr Mah quickly found a flight that left LA the next day. He then decided to call Mi Nam. "He is not going to be happy."

#

I don't know why I let myself be talked into having plastic surgery. Me! Go Mi Nam! It was all manager's fault. It is all managers fault that I had to travel across the world to get my eye lids fixed. It was all managers fault that Mi Nyeo heart is broken and its all managers fault that she ran away. Well, no, that is not really managers fault. That fault lies on Hwang Tae Kyung and the rest of the ANJells.

I grabbed my suitcase and started to make my way through the tunnel.

#

Mr. Mah was a ball of nerves when he went to pick up the ANJell members. Tension was thick between the band members, President Ahn had canceled the appearances for the last two days after seeing the hostility between the members and after realizing that Mi Nam had disappeared. After assuring that Mi Nam was just overwhelmed by the new fame and that he would be on the plane to Japan with the rest of the members, President Ahn calmed down.

That was almost three days ago and tension was still high. Shinwoo, Jeremy and Tae-kyung got inside the van, not a word was said between them. Keeping the peace, Mr. Mah only nodded to them. "Mr. Mah." Jeremy said as we pulled out of the driveway. Mr. Mah turned around, "Yes, Jeremy?" "Does Mi Nam really look like my Mi Nam?" Before I could answer him Tae-kyung responded. "Would you quit calling her yours?" Jeremy mimicked Tae-kyung's pout. "She was yours but, _you_ drove her away so, now she is mine, mine and Shinwoo's. And I wasn't talking to you, you-you _sheeba_-head!"

It felt like the air was sucked out of the room, this was the first time that Jeremy had truly said a cursed word. "Now, Mr. Mah can you answer my question?" I weakly nodded. "They are exactly alike. Mi Nam has some piercings, he carries himself differently too. Oh, and he is taller. I think that you will, for the most part get along with him, oh and he has a temper that can rival Tae-kyung." It was quiet for a minute before Shinwoo broke the silence. "Will we have some spare time? I want to see the ocean." Mr. Mah nodded. "Yeah. After we land, we don't have anything scheduled for today but, tomorrow morning is the photo shoot." It was quiet again and we almost didn't hear Shinwoo's next sentence. "Good, Mi Nyeo didn't get to see the ocean but, I can see it for her."

Tae-kyung snickered and then all hell broke loose and all three of them where fighting. It was loud, all of them yelling over each other. "Tae-kyung! Shinwoo! Jeremy! Hush now!" Mr Mah yelled. Mr. Mah outburst took the three musicians by surprise and all kept quiet, at least for a few moments. "If Tae-kyung has a problem with us talking about Mi Nyeo, he can jump out of the car." Shinwoo faked whispered. "And under an eighteen-wheeler." Jeremy quickly added.

Tae-kyung only looked at his bandmates, "You would understand if you knew what happened." "We would understand what happened if you told us about what happened, instead of playing the victim." Jeremy added, all anger gone from his voice. "Your supposed to trust us. We've been in the band mates for the past two years and friends just as long, how can we understand you, if you keep everything bottled up." Tae-kyung then took a deep breath and started to tell them what had happened only a few nights ago.


End file.
